


When Water Runs Cold

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Onesided Klance - Freeform, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: In high school, the realization hit Hunk that he had a crush on his best friend.Years later, he finally wants to tell Lance, but Keith comes into the picture.Hunk just wants his best friend to be happy.





	1. Ch 1

Hunk knew there was something about that boy the first time they met. His family was on vacation at the beach, which made no sense as they lived so close to one. Hunk was playing in the sand and making a sand castle when a scrawny boy approached him. The boy was a bit taller than Hunk , and very tan. He walked like he owned the beach.

The boy cleared his throat. “The name’s Lance,” he said when Hunk looked up at him. “Want to make sand castles together?” Hunk nodded and the boy sat himself down next to him.

The two spent the rest of the day together and ‘the rest of the day’ turned into the rest of his vacation. When it was time for Hunk to go home, their parents exchanged numbers.

One day, Hunk got a call from Lance saying his father got a job in the same city that Hunk lived in.

The two were inseparable after that.

In high school, the realization hit Hunk that he had a crush on his best friend.

\----

When he enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison, Hunk never thought he’d end up millions of miles away from home while floating in outer space and trying to defeat an evil man that’s been ruling for 10,000 years. The main reason he enrolled in the first place was because Lance convinced him to. Lance could convince him to do anything, though. Hunk would follow his best friend/crush to the ends of the Earth. Which, he supposed, he did.

Hunk just wished that he’d been able to tell his family goodbye, at least. Now he might never see them again and who knows what they were thinking. Maybe the Garrison had told them he was dead or something.

Part of Hunk wishes he’d never caved to Lance’s pleas. Then he’d be at home with his family.

...But Lance wouldn’t be there, Lance would be out in space without him. That made Hunk worried, best not to think about that. Even though he kind of hated it here, he was happy that he had Lance with him. 

Home wouldn’t be the same without Lance, he realized. Even though Lance always got them into ridiculous situations, Hunk loved him. Lucky for him, Lance never realized it. Lance was too caught up in his rivalry with Keith to notice Hunk’s emotions, but Hunk didn’t mind. As long as his friend was happy. Though, he was a little jealous of Keith. Hunk had accepted the fact a long time ago; Lance didn’t think of him the way he did but that was okay. Hunk was fine with that.

“Hunk?” Lance’s voice echoed from the other side of the door. “Buddy? Can I come in?”

Hunk sighed. He knew Lance would come searching for him sooner or later. “Yeah,” he said.

The door opened but Hunk didn’t turn to look at Lance.

“Man, I’ve been looking for you, you just ran off,” Lance said with concern in his voice.

Hunk shrugged. “Just wanted to be alone, I guess.” Hunk heard Lance approach him, he could feel the worry emanating off him. Finally, he turned to face Lance.

“C’mon, buddy, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I just…” Hunk sighed. “I miss home.” Lance’s eyes softened. “I’m happy to be helping people, saving the universe and all, but I didn’t sign up for this, Lance.”

Lance sat next to him in his space on the floor. “I know, buddy.”

“It’s just… so far away.” Lance nodded. “Believe me, I love the team, but I never wanted to even be here. I only came along because you’re my friend.”

“I’m sorry, Hunk.”

“It’s not your fault, man.”

They fall into silence, Lance seemed to be thinking of a way to cheer up his friend. It wasn’t an awkward silence, Hunk thought it was quite comfortable. It was nice for Lance to be quiet for once. Hunk found it relaxing to just sit there with him.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Hunk and Lance talk about their dreams while, in the present day, the team watches the Galra Empire struggle after the defeat of Zarkon.

“Why don’t you just become a cook?” Lance said as Hunk poured the coconut milk into the bowl. They were crowded into Hunk’s kitchen on a Saturday evening, Lance sat on the counter as Hunk made coconut bread.

“Engineer pays better. It’s what dad did and it’s what I’ll do,” Hunk explained. “Why do you dream of going to the Galaxy Garrison so bad? You love the ocean so much.”

Lance kicked his feet idly and shrugged. “Just imagine how great it’d be to be out among the stars, seeing the universe. You should seriously consider applying too, Hunk. You’re a talented engineer, super smart. And I’m gonna need an engineer, man.”

“I said I’d consider it.” Hunk finished placing dough balls on the baking tray, then put them in the oven. Lance reached over and started the timer. Hunk left the kitchen and sat down in the living room, with Lance right behind him. Hunk scrolled mindlessly through his phone.

He looked over at Lance to see him engulfed in whatever was on TV. The bright light of the TV turned his dark skin a bluish color as it cast shadows all around them. 

In that moment, Hunk realized how beautiful Lance was. 

He shook his head, he couldn’t have feelings for his best friend. That was unfair.

\----

All the other paladins were so much more qualified than Hunk was. Try as hard as he might, he wasn’t meant to be an pilot. He was an engineer, he wasn’t supposed to be at the helm.

He was scared of fucking up. He was scared of disappointing the team. All he had wanted was to be an engineer. Engineers didn’t pilot giant metal robots.

Even though Zarkon was dead (or so Hunk prayed), the team was still kept busy. Hunk barely had time to sleep. He shouldn’t have hoped that the empire would crumble so quickly just because Zarkon was gone. He just wanted to go home.

There were fights to win, peace treaties to sign. Hunk had to be present for those things. It was slowly getting to him. Zarkon was dead, he should be able to go home.

Hunk took a deep breath. Calm. He was calm. Finally landing his lion in the hangar, he stumbled out of Yellow.

Lance cheered over the comms. “That was exhilarating!” he shouted. “Oh man, that was a great battle.” He continued to ramble on about the battle, but Hunk honestly tuned him out. 

He let out a shaky breath. Keith’s voice rang over the comms, talking to Lance. Lance, as usual, flirted back but Keith was unaware. Pidge groaned at his obliviousness.

All Hunk wanted to do was sit in his room, maybe bake something later. They didn’t have many supplies, maybe they could stop by some planet soon for more supplies. Or maybe he could watch Pidge tinker with something. It was always distracting to listen to them ramble about whatever it was that they were working on.

He went with watching Pidge tinker. They excitedly rambled on and on, but Hunk wasn’t paying attention. Hearing someone’s voice other than his own thoughts was relaxing though; it really calmed him down. He let his mind wander.

\----

Lance always got him into these situations. All the time. He should really learn how to say no to him. But he couldn’t and now he’s alone at this party while Lance is off flirting with those girls.

One minute, Lance had been right next to him, then someone bumped into Hunk and next thing he knows, Lance is gone. Lance had been talking up some girl, then Hunk got all turned around.

Hunk can feel his anxiety spike. He takes some deep breaths to steel himself. Lance has to be around here somewhere.

When he spotted Lance, he was… making out with a girl on the couch. Hunk turned on his heel and left. He’d seen enough. He made his way towards the door, pushing his way past people, not really wanting to be here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @ pleasantlyklance for klance, hance, and klunk content ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @ pleasantlyklance so I can rant about how much I love klunk/hance/klance.  
> One day, I'll finish this and all my other fics.


End file.
